otakufandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Naruto
Este artigo trata do anime Naruto, se você procura o artigo sobre o filho da puta personagem principal da série, vá em Naruto Uzumaki thumb|right|hmm... nem um pouco estranho :D. }} Todo Mundo Odeia o Naruto é o anime/mangá mais famoso nos Estados Unidos, que além de Modinha é um plágio de outros animes narra as desventuras de uma bichona louca da Vila da Folha de baneneira, uma favela no Rio de Janeiro. Por ser um desenho cheio de pseudo-ninjas (não são ninjas nem no inferno), atrai o público macho para ver o casal Naruto gritando jutsu e dattebayo. thumb|Naruto demonstrando toda a sua coragem ao ver uma barata. Apesar de seus protagonistas serem supostamente ninjas, você nunca vê ninguém usando roupa e capuz preto (dizem que foi o Capitão Nascimento que mandou tirar, afinal de contas só tem moleque nessa série), ou muito menos matando alguém silenciosamente, e todos têm penteados discretíssimos, e ninguém entende como eles NUNCA levaram um bom puxão de cabelo dos adversários. De duas uma: ou o criador da série nunca viu um ninja antes nem mesmo numa figurinha de chiclete, ou os japoneses jogaram milênios de uma arte sagrada ralo abaixo. O anime não tem porque apresentar Kunais ou Shurikens, pois o inimigo nunca morre quando atingido por elas. A série ficou tão famosa devido a ter muita "ação" e ser muito "engraçada" que tem a audiência maior que a dos programas rivais Pânico na TV, Casseta e Planeta, Zorra Total, CQC e outros programas de humor. thumb|Aqui vemos uma gostosa e 3 outros "[[Gay|machões" pensando quem vai ser a garota hoje a noite (foto da expansão do The Sims: Otaku).]] A maior parte das técnicas de luta de Naruto é baseada em fazer homossexualismo ou boiolagem com as mãos chamadas de jutsu, prática satânica adorada pelos otakus mais retardados que quebram seus dedos (conhecidos como Narutards), que ficam decorando os nomes e os movimentos. Eles competem pra ver quem os faz mais rápido (alguns até dizendo que os jutsus funcionam), e nunca são interrompidos por seus adversários (como manda a tradição japonesa. Qual é, ninguém nunca se perguntou por que os vilões SEMPRE ficavam plantados esperando os Changeman se transformarem?). O mais famoso deles, em português, se chama Mil ânus de dor, que faz o usuário enfiar os indicadores no ânus do inimigo (não se sabe o porquê de fazer o jutsu, em vez de fazer isso de cara. Além do mais, onde esses retardados veem de Ninja nisso). Naruto consegue atingir o estado de Super Saiyajin, mas no caso dele crescem bigode e rabos (ui!). thumb|É assim que seria o anime Naruto, caso fosse criado por um [[brasileiro.]] Resumo thumb|right|230px|Naruto, prestes a fazer merda. left|thumb|Transexual alienado idiota travestido de Hokage (ficou uma delicinha). Naruto é conhecido na atualidade por ser um anime quase que inacabável, pelo fato de que ele já passou há muito do episódio 24.6474, competindo com outros e também imensos animes como One Piece. Contudo, novas fontes apontam para o fim do anime no episódio em que Naruto atinge o estado de Super Saiyajin nível 10, despertar o 9º Sentido, obtém a Bankai de sua kunai, captura todos os 666 Pokémon, reúne todos os pedaços da Jóia de Quatro Almas (se uma raposa pode ter nove cus, por que uma joia não pode ter alma?), destruir todas as guildas negras de Fairy Tail, consegui o One Piece e um Death Note, e finalmente, ganha o título de Kami-Sama Hokage. A saga relata também em seu primeiro episódio que Kamikaze Minato e realmente é pai de Naruto. Sua mulher se chamava Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto, além do mais, mostra a nova onda de trissexualidade infantil como fator principal. Muito usado para fazer homens mudarem de vida e emos chorarem, Naruto, além de tudo, funciona como uma espécie de tortura e desmunhecamento, servindo como um teste de sexualidade. Se você conseguir assistir Naruto e sua turma e logo após isso não sentir uma coceira na caverna, você pode se declarar um autêntico macho. A maior parte dos personagens são pivetes de 12 anos que se acham Ninjas e matam os outros sem levarem bronca, todas idiotas de alguma forma, e buscando algum objetivo repetitivo e sem originalidade (e você não para de pensar enquanto assiste: "Será que esses moleques não têm absolutamente NADA pra fazer o dia todo?"). Além disso, eles vêm de famílias de baixa renda que não puderam comprar roupas de ninjas para seus filhos, por isso alguns roubaram o uniforme de algum gari da COMLURB e chinelos Rider de alguma loja desafortunada e deplorável. Trama thumb|left|Naruto , Rock Lee e Sakura são exemplos de beleza e cuidados estéticos. A história começa com o 4º Hokage (o único ninja que fez algo de útil no animê, mas exatamente por isso MORREU) enfiando a Kyūbi (raposa demoníaca de 9 "caudas") no bebê Naruto Uzumaki (não me perguntem por onde). A partir de então, por ter o cão enfiado dentro de si, passa a ser discriminado pelas outras crianças da vila, pois além de ter um jeitinho meio estranho, passa seu tempo praticando técnicas de transformação (henge) em mulher. thumb|right|230px|Naruto usando o Etnia Bunshin no Jutsu. ;A Grande Verdade:Naruto nada mais é que vários ninjas (pombões) tentando fazer o Sasuk''emo'' voltar pra vila de Konoha, uma gigante favela no Rio de Janeiro uma grande roça num universo alternativo; na verdade, ninguém sabe por que não chamam logo a história de "Sasuke". Tentando provar para todos que não era apenas mais um viadinho qualquer, Naruto decide que será o próximo Hokage, e contará com a ajuda de Sasuke (seu amigo emo com o qual mantém um certo relacionamento amigável), Sakura (uma putinha porra-louca com transtorno afetivo bipolar) e o velho ninja Jiraya (lembram-se dele??), o qual, após o fracasso de sua própria série de TV nos anos 80, tornou-se um velho tarado e pedófilo. thumb|left|230px|[[Lord Eternal|Nada a comentar.]] No momento, a turma de Naruto enfrenta os Kutukaukukavara, jogadores que não foram convocados para a Seleção Nacional de Futebol, resolveram abandonar o país e treinar por contra própria. Planejam dominar o mundo bancando guerra, terrorismo e atuando em um grande esquema de imobiliárias. Uma coisa que todo mundo sabe: falam que o Tobi é o Madara Uchiha, mas o Tobi tem mais aparência pra ser o Obito. Duas provas são: o Obito deu seu olho esquerdo pro Kakashi e o Tobi tem o Sharingan no direito. Talvez isto fique como um puta dum Spoiler, mas dá pra ter uma noção (ou não). Naruto: Shippūden Naruto: Shippūden (leia-se: Naruto GT, Naruto: eu fodo quem?, ou ainda, Naruto: Se Fudeu) iniciou-se dia 15 de Fevereiro de 2007 no Japão. A história conta a todos os fãs otakus o que realmente aconteceu com os personagens após a briga matrimonial entre Sasuke e Naruto no vale do fim, cenário este onde foi rodado o filme satanista O Senhor dos Anéis. Dois anos e meio se passaram na série, e as aventuras libidinosas de todo o elenco continuam a mil; os pelos pubianos de Naruto finalmente foram vistos (e não são loiros!). Mais informações no artigo tosco de Shippūden. right|thumb|Esse é o [[Tio1.jpg, e ele não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o assunto!]] 250px|thumb|left|Naruto lutando contra o lado rosa da força Jutsus thumb|right|Itachi é um mestre em Bafo de pimenta no Jutsu. As habilidades de Naruto são chamadas de jutsus e são feitas com movimentos com as mãos, cuja criação provém de anus de estudo e pesquisa para procurar formas mais eficientes de masturbar seu parceiro sexual. As mais comuns são: thumb|left|Naruto dando seu exemplo para as criancinhas [[retardadas|inocentes que com todas as suas forças "DATTEBAYO!"]] * Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, ou Cadê o Bosta do ?: Técnica de divertimento que consiste em brincar de Onde está Wally?. Fazer este jutsu é o sonho de todo otaku/nerd: qual cabaço não gostaria de comer a vizinha enquanto faz a prova de matemática, joga Tibia, acessa o Microsoft Orkut e ouve toda a discografia do L'Arc~en~Ciel? thumb|Chouji Akimichi insiste em dizer que não é gordo, só possui ossos grandes * Mil ânus de dor: Técnica sadomasoquista que consiste em enfiar cinco dedos no ânus do adversário (ou parceiro) para que o mesmo não o subestime.. * Edo Tesão: desenvolvida por Orochimaru, esta técnica tem como principal característica levantar qualquer defunto. Este jutsu é muito praticado em encontros de velhinhos em Konoha para que as kunoichis aposentadas não subestimem os shinbis. * Bafo de Pimenta no Jutsu: O usuário come um milhão de pimentas malaguetas para depois expelir pela boca uma gigante bola de fogo. Pode sair pelo cu também * Sexy no Jutsu: Especialidade dos travestis, consiste em se transformar em mulher ou drag queen. thumb|right|Droopy, O inventor do Jutsu Clones das Sombras. * Vou assistir no Justus: Usada quando a pessoa se senta no sofá e começa a assistir O Aprendiz. * Jiu-Jitsu: Técnica antiga onde dois machos tem que ficar se agarrando e se encoxando. Esse tipo de luta é bem usado em Yaoi/Lemon. * Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Técnica criada pelos Sannins, usada para chamar seus Megazords com ajuda das engrenagens negras quando a porrada ficava feia. * Tomei no Jutsu: Todos conseguem realizar essa técnica, ela é usada quando estão perto pra morrer. * Vibrador Eletrocutado: Um jutsu que Sasuke usa no mangá, consiste em enfiar um vibrador eletrocutado no próprio cu. Ao atingir o orgasmo, assume um estilo de luta similar ao de Jeremias (apesar de sóbrio), onde pode matar mil. Detalhe para a aura eletrizante ao redor do corpo. * Jutsu do soninho: Se é hora de dormir e os shinobis não estão com sono, eles usam esse jutsu para dormir. Gaara usou para o dia em que fez "algo" com Naruto passar rápido. * Nojo no Jutsu: Técnica suprema de Naruto, que na verdade não será vista na história, já que os censores suicidaram-se após ler o texto original. Segundo dados apócrifos, ela consiste em uma evolução do Harém no Jutsu de Rogério Skylab, envolvendo também coprofagia, necrofilia, zoofilia, pederastia (mais ainda), mais a minha mãe, finalizando com uma sessão de explosão atômica de bukkake. O texto apócrifo estava parcialmente destruído pelo almoço do último leitor. * Moonwalker no Jutsu: Um jutsu altamente especializado de Orochimaru, que ao ser invocado dá ao usuário o poder sexual de Michael Jackson ao ver fotos de uma creche. Infelizmente só pode ser utilizado dentro do lendário Cafofo da Kurê, o que, aliado ao fato de não exisir um homem de verdade nesta enrolação, faz com que as garotas fiquem a ver navios. É um jutsu fadado à extinção. *'henge no Jutsu': jutsu de transformaçao que os alunos da academia ninja usa normalmente para fazer o pau ficar grande, e as garotas da vila usam pra ficarem gostosas ja que a maioria delas parecem pranchas de surf. thumb|right|As garotas da Kurê na propaganda da Havainas pra ganhar um dinheiro a mais no final do mês. Invocações thumb|left|Gamabunta depois de [[cheiramento de gatinhos|cheirar gatinhos.]] * Bundajunta: Sapo gigante com uma espada vibratória maior ainda. É geralmente invocado por Jiraiya quando este abre o cu do oponente para que Gamabunta lhe enfie a espada e atinja o orgasmo. * Manda: Por estar ligada a Orochimaru, só pode ser invocada por ele e só quando vê o Sasuke. Ela começa bem pequena, mas cresce rapidamente até ficar a maior serpente de todas. * Katsuyu: Tem a habilidade de se dividir ou se multiplicar de acordo o com o desejo sexual de sua mestra Tsunade. Ela adora enfiar as pequenas Katsuyus na bu**ta e no cu. * Emmo: Macaco com crises EMOcionais invocado pelo 3º Hokage, consegue se transformar num bastão vibratório beeem duro, para que seu parceiro atinja ao orgasmo. * PakCUm e sua tropa: Cães cheiradores de gatinhos que agarram o inimigo em todas as suas zonas erógenas. O maior sempre fica com a retaguarda. *'Kyodaigumo':Aranha que quando invocada cria várias aranhinhas menores que se enroscam no adversário criando uma teia branquinha. *'Kamatari': Fuinha que sempre fica agarrada no cabo da foice, de tanto ejacular ficou branca, porem se alguém questionar sua masculinidade ela começa a picota-lo com seus incríveis poderes de brisa refrescante de verão. *'Edo Tensei':No Edo Tensei o teletransporte é feito com almas, tipo nos terreiros de candomblé. O invocador chama a alma do lugar onde estão (voodoo).Os Kuchiyoses normais usam o sangue do usuário como sacrifício para aparecer no local de invocação. O Edo Tensei, por outro lado, usa de corpos de pessoas, ainda vivas, como sacrifício para servir de recipiente para a alma e o pai de santo usa as galinhas para poder fazer uma canja depois.No anime orochimaru usa para invocar os hokages, só que Zé do caixão usa pra chamar o exu caveira, exu calango, pomba gira, Zé pilinta, e depois vai durmir no caixão. Sinais de mão thumb|200px|left|Naruto mostrando seu melhor Jutsu para seus fãs e amigos thumb|right|O sinal de mao que descarrega mais chakra Os sinais de mão são uma frescura e baita duma boiolagem! Falsa maneira de alterar o fluxo de chakra do ninja através das mãos para expelir o chakra na forma de um jutsu cada um com suas próprias utilidades, como acender fogueiras (Katon), recarregar celulares (Raiton), lavar louça (Suiton), cuidar do jardim (Doton e um pouco de suiton), e se abanar em dias de calor (Fuuton). Essa é uma técnica milenar passada pelos clãs Michaelichen Bezerra, Adnet, toda a raça dos Surdos-Mudos entre outros. O jutsu de paralisia era o preferido da Eliana que conseguia através da TV paralisar/hipnotizar crianças e forçá-las a ver seu programa horrível. Quando Silvio Santos descobriu isto, demitiu-a na mesma hora(No entanto, Naruto nunca foi censurado por fazer isso). Mas o legado dos sinais de mãos não acabou, agora ele continua com o programa 15 minutos da MTV onde Marcelo Adnet e Kouvve Quiabo fazem sinais de mão constantemente colocando os telespectadores em um genjutsu e forçando a repetir gestos obscenos mais ou menos como Eliana fazia com a dança dos dedinhos. Clãs Clãs são uniões familiares de extrema-direita usadas no mangá/anime para provar a supremacia nazista ao qual Masashi Kishimoto (o criador da série) pretende nos embeber. Todo clã tem um líder, um bairro , uma história-filha-da-puta que fizeram seus membros, ou parte deles, sofrerem amargamente, isso quando não foram completamente fudidos, e alguma habilidade tosca e estranha(geralmente envolvida com a maquiagem dos olhos) Os dois clãs mais importantes de Konoha são: Hyūga Os Hyūgas são famosos esteticistas produtores de loções corporais. São muito famosos por testarem suas invenções dermatológicas em si mesmos. Uma de suas mais famosas invenções foi o [[Cu|Bya'cu'gan]], creme este desenvolvido para enrugar a região anal (daí seu nome) dos shinobis que já haviam perdido as pregas. Para testar a funcionalidade do Byacugan, Neji e Hinata aplicam a fórmula em suas faces (face = rosto # cu) e fazem demonstrações públicas dessa nova marca em vários eventos na vila. Os Hyūgas se dividem em duas ramificações: a Sōke (a família principal) e a Bōke (a secundária). Esses nomes são abreviações de, respectivamente, Soquete (japonês para ultra queimação de rosca) e Boquete (otaquês para língua divina) que são também as especialidades de cada família. A família secundária é revoltada há muitas gerações com a principal pelo fato desta utilizar nos membros da família secundária um poderoso selo que limita suas capacidades sexuais, obrigando-os a se tornarem seus escravos sexuais. Uchiha thumb|right|Símbolo do clã Uchiha, mestres em ping-pong. left|thumb|200px|Obviamente o símbolo Uchiha foi baseado nas Pokebolas dos Pokemongos [[Imagem:Danzo-tobi.jpg|thumb|''Será Danzou o UCHIHA MADARA(Tobi/Akatsuki)]] Estes são os oftalmologistas de Konoha, logo Uchihas produzem diversas lentes de contato. Atualmente a moda na vila é utilizar o chiquérrimo Sharingan (apesar de se poder conseguir efeito similar fumando uns tragos, ficando sem dormir por dias e abrindo os olhos em água salgada), contudo o acessório ocular mais caro é o Mangekyō Sharingan que custa os olhos da cara; por causa de seu elevado preço só os Uchihas mais poderosos conseguem obtê-lo.Itachi, por exemplo, teve que assassinar todo o clã para conseguir comprar um. As habilidade Uchiha antes do Sharingan eram estritamente concentradas no ping-pong, mas ainda é mantido o logotipo da liga dos ping-pongueiros. O emblema nas costas do Sáske é ou o plágio da pokébola ou a propaganda da Pepsi Ondori Ondori significa em Japonês, Pênis é um clã antigo, fundado por volta do ano 2007 por Um Desconhecido. Actualmente só se conhecem 2 descendentes, mas não se sabe do seu paradeiro. O seu kekei gaynkei é o que o nome do clã representa. ".|." O efeito do 2º dedo a contar do indicador, que é mostrado ao adversário é tão forte, que o adverário acaba mesmo por morrer, ou não. Fillers thumb|left|Naruto perdendo a cabeça em um Filler, literalmente ''Naruto também é conhecido pela quantidade avantajada de fillers (traduzindo ao pé da letra enchimento de saco), fazendo o número de episódios chegar próximo a 65.535 (onde terminam as linhas no Excel). Depois dessa encheção de saco toda, os personagens começarão a seguir o mangá: eles serão mais velhos e começarão a experimentar o novo mundo, assim como novas coisas entre 4 paredes. thumb|right|Elas Trocaram as roupas ? Mas já saiu, confirmado pela imprensa de pingulim pequeno, que Naruto é homossexual (por isso beija o Sasuke, outro baitola, num dos primeiros episódios) e ele só entrará em cena com o Orochimaru e suas cobras. Sasuke, irado, irá correr para as mãos santas de Kakashi, o ninja copiador, e pedirá para ele copiar as cobras de Orochimaru e usá-las neles,porem kakashi se recusa, e fala para Sasuke virar homem. Em recente anúncio oficial, Masashi Kishimoto revelou que na realidade a história do mangá é filler e os fillers do anime são a história de verdade. thumb|right|mantendo sempre a originalidade. Lutas Naruto é conhecido também pelas lutas muito chatas e censuradas, com exceção de Rock Lee, que para não dar a impressão que os produtores do anime iam se esforçar o mínimo toda semana para a luta ter alguma emoção(desenhando mais do que 7 quadros de animação por minuto) trataram de quebrar as pernas do coitado. Eexemplo de luta do Naruto: thumb|left|A direita, o [[Ichigo usando sua Bankai em um dos Capitoes da Soul Society ; a esquerda, o Gaara que controla algum tipo de poeira.]] left|thumb|200px|[[Azumanga Daioh|Kaorin, Shinobu,kanaru morimoto e Hinata são a mesma pessoa ou quadupla originalidade?.]] right|thumb|Naruto,mais originalidade impossível! right|thumb|Naruto: um exemplo de originalidade! *Vilão:Iáá *Censura(Dá um soco e não mostra, pula pra outra cena) *Herói:Isso não é nada, toma isso *Censura (Dá um chute e não mostra, pula pra outra cena)* * *Seqüência de animação de luta tosca* *Vilão:Cerquei você com meu jutsu *Herói:Essa não *Vilão:Jutsu do ataque berrante com eco e mal traduzido para as crianças falarem na escola *Herói:Aaaaaargh!!! *Vilão:Esse garoto é diferente *Herói:Isso não é nada *Vilão:Agora vou acertar num ponto vital *Censura e armas cravadas, socos, ferimentos e sangue removidos das cenas* * *3 mil tentativas e 7 episódios depois* *Vilão:Agora vou acertar num ponto vital *Herói:(Pensando)E se eu tentasse desviar pra ganhar tempo e pensasse numa tática pra vencê-lo? *Vilão:Agora vai morrer *Herói:Não me resta outra opção. Acho que vou ter que usar aquilo(referência ao Dildo, usado para fazer as pazes no final das batalhas). *Filho da puta intrujão: Tenta separar a briga, isso quando não apela para crises emo. *Herói:Jutsu da habilidade bradada de modo triunfante com eco e mal traduzida que derrota o vilão num golpe * *Flashbacks por parte do Herói ou Vilão* Lutas exceção (Se cortar os flashbacks, claro): *Neji vs hinata(Hinata le o roteiro e fica frustrada pois não quer receber o diploma de personagem inutil na frente do seu amor, ela tenta vencer a luta E...Perde) *Rock lee vs Gaara(Gaara confunde o cabelo tigelinha de Lee com uma franja emo e poe-se a mata-lo e Rock Lee mesmo com a batalha ja perdida não desiste pra provar ao mundo que aquele cabelo não é franja) *Xaxuke troca tapinhas com orochimaru travecao(no final orochimaru da um chupao no sasuke deixando ele tao excitado, que no último episodio ele vai a todo custo para neverland) *Briga de namorados: Naruto briga com sasuke(por causa do chupão acima citado) Relações com o Tinhoso: O verdadeiro significado de Dattebayo thumb|right|dimensão|BBB no mundo de Naruto. Traduzido erroneamente na versão Européia e americana como Believe it! (Acredite!) e adaptado de forma incrivelmente tosca no Brasil como Tô certo!, dattebayo, como todos sabem, significa Pega na minha e balança gostosaum! ou "me fode!", mas também pode ser inserido em diversas ações do dia-a-dia, como por exemplo, mandar algum filho da puta tomar no cu sem o mesmo saber (coisa de Narutard/Nerd), cantar aquela mina gostosa sem a mesma saber (coisa de Narutard/Nerd), fazer piadinha entre os amigos sem os otários em volta se tocarem (coisa de Narutard/Nerd) ou fazer coisas de Narutard/Nerd (coisa de Narutard/Nerd). Contudo, de acordo com a Igreja Universal do Reino de Jesus Negão, dattebayo, assim como aserejé , Isso é uma cilada, Bino! ,THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!!!!! e MONTINHOOO!!! são frases satânicas utilizadas para invocar o capeta. Um aspecto interessante que aprova a subliminariedade de dattebayo é o fato de que muitos só percebem que Naruto fala isso depois que ouve alguém dizer que ele sempre fala dattebayo. Essa merda de palavra sem sentido é tão desgraçada que eu citei dattebayo quatro vezes neste parágrafo e ninguém se tocou. Ah, e se você se voltou para contar o número de vezes que eu digitei dattebayo no artigo inteiro, pode se desesperar, isso é um sintoma grave de quem já está possesso pelo cão. Resumão 250px|thumb|right|Versão americana de Naruto. Dia a dia: *Naruto vai bancar uma de Batman e fazer com que seja mais um Bruce Wayne da vida, mas vai fazer merda e que as pessoas fiquem ainda mais putas da vida com ele. *Sasuke aparece e salva todo mundo. *Sakura não faz nada. Hora do chefão:*Naruto vai bancar uma de Batman e fazer com que seja mais um Bruce Wayne da vida, mas vai fazer merda e que as pessoas fiquem ainda mais putas da vida com ele. *Sasuke vai bancar o herói e vai falhar miseravelmente. *Naruto com os poderes da Kyūbi salva o mundo. *Sakura não faz nada. *Com o tempo Sasuke ocupa o posto de zé mané da equipe e Sakura continua a mesma inútil. Então Sasuke puto da cara com o autor que quer se livrar dele pois é o personagem mais difícil de desenhar, resolve ir pro lado do Michael Jackson, mas antes ele resolve pegar os olhos de salsicha com manjericão, ele mata o Naruto uma, duas, três vezes e ai pensa: "Eu não vou ser igual a você" (Itachi). :Na verdade ele quis dizer: "Caralho! porque eu fui escolher um amigo imortal? Assim não dá pra ficar tão foda quanto o Itachi. Que merda essa raposa de kibe enfiada no cu dele. Quando eu voltar vou soltar uma Genki Dama nele e desintegrar o corpo dele totalmente, assim ele não vai voltar. Ou talvez eu tente trair a confiança de Orochimaru e mate ele assim passando de volta pro lado dos heróis. Quem sabe?" Curiosidades thumb|right|Hinata e Sakura após se descobrirem thumb|left|Kakashi pronto para mamar thumb|right|Típicos idiotas [[Narutard|fãs de Naruto]] thumb|left|[[Chouji após uma seção exaustiva de cheiramento de gatinhos]] * Orochimaru, apesar de realmente ser a versão anime de Michael Jackson, nunca conseguiu realizar o Moonwalk. * Orochimaru também tem um caso homossexual com Sasuke e seu pupilo Kabuto: não se sabe ao certo o que rolou durante os anos em que Sasuke foi pupilo de Oro-chan e morava na grande, ESCURA e úmida caverna/esconderijo/inferninho/cafofo/antro de perdição de Orochimaru, só se sabe que Kabuto deve estar morrendo de ciúmes por ter perdido o posto de biba preferida, querendo assim se vingar fazendo um ménage com seu mestre e Sasuke. * Kakashi também aponta fortes mudanças no seu desejo sexual: usa aquela máscara para fazer com que desperte curiosidades em seus alunos e para que eles tentem tirá-la e descobrir que aquela grande boca gosta de mamar pingulinhos de criancinhas. * Assim como existe a série KAKASHI GAIDEN, contando a historia da infância de Kakashi, uma nova série NARUTO GAYDDEN está sendo produzida, que irá contar as aventuras e desventuras de alto teor (homo)sexual da infância de Naruto. * Na vila feudal onde moram, os personagens conseguem assistir TV sem energia elétrica. * Naruto já fez um bico como garoto propaganda do navegador Firefox. * Como Naruto e Sasuke ficavam apenas na queima recíproca de canecos, Hinata e Sakura decidiram dar o troco na mesma moeda. Hoje são amantes e cantoras mundialmente famosas, sendo consideradas as sucessoras do Tatu, além de terem fundado o movimento White Eyes/Pink Hair is beautiful. * Metade dos fãs de anime quer matar o Naruto. A outra metade é fã do Naruto. * Metade dos fãs do anime quer matar o Sasuke, por serem fãs de Naruto ou por não terem a capacidade de cuspir fogo. A outra metade constitue os cheiradores de gatinhos e otakus do gênero infantilis kawaiikus sasukenses, também conhecidos como crianças do pré. * Naruto atualmente usa dread" *O nome verdadeiro da 2ª abertura de Naruto é "Hakuna Matata" e não Haruka Kanata! Noobs... *O Ramificação Primária dos Hyüga espera que Ramificação Secundária os proteja, mas como eles vao fazer isso se a Ramificação Primária proíbe as técnicas de luta da família a Ramificação Secundária? *Kakashi disse que o Byakugan supera o Sharingan, mas como, se os dois tem propriedades totalmente diferentes? *Rock Lee se formou genin sem saber fazer o bunshin no jutsu *Gaara aos 6 anos descobriu que seu pai tentou mata-lo mas seu corpo foi achado 6 anos depois e havia sido morto recentemente por Orochimaru *a historia que se ve não é a original o autor reescreveu como a vimos porque achou a original uma merda(e agora ta boa?) *Kakashi (o único que parece um Ninja nesse Anime) na verdade obteve o sharingan depois de um acidente com a maquina de xerox da escola de ninjas *Ku-mi-mamaro se encontrou quando criança com Ha'cú', e os dois tinhas a mesma idade. Naruto lutou com Haku criança e com Kimimaru adulto. Ou Haku é anão, ou Kimimaru tem crescimento acelerado, ou Sakura é um traveco. *O primeiro Hokage se parece com Orochimaru. *Enquanto o segundo parece com o Sonic the Hedgehog. *Naruto e o unico garoto que e loiro,tem olhos azuis e usa black power. *No naruto shippuden,hinata diz pro naruto que ela o ama,é ele ainda não foi nem falar com ela. *Para o tsunade ter peitos grandes ela usou o DrReynojutsu. Os gostos musicais dos personagens de Naruto *'Naruto': Black Sabbath; Ramones em geral Slipknot ele também ouve Skank; Pantera Jota Quest e dimmu borgir *'Sakura': bandas de menina que levou um fora ou um pé-na-bunda como Kelly Clarkson, Evanescence, Fake number e parecidas. *'Sasquê o tira': Não gosta de música nenhuma nem passarinho cantando...que cara chato *'Ataque o Kakashi': não faço a menor ideia, mas me falaram que ele gosta um pouco de Iron Maiden... *'Sai Daki': bandas como Panic! At The Disco e Fall Out Boy *'Kibe': bandas de Thrash Metal e Glam Rock, por ser selvagem! thumb|right|Naruto versão Gta. *'Sino': Tem prefência por músicas em BRAILE *'Hinanta': aquelas bandas de "Gothic Metal" como Epica, Nightwish/Tarja Turunen, Tristania... *'Azuma': Era cabra-ômi até pra ouvir muúsica! Motorhead, Ozzy Osbourne, Pantera, Metallica, Scorpions... Esse cara tinha bom gosto! *'Nora Shika Mario': Nana-nenê, Boi-da-cara-preta e similares (é para ajudá-lo a dormir mais rápido...), além de Reggae. *'Ino': Música típica de cocota/patricinha puta como Beyoncé Knowles, Mariah Carey, The Pussycat Dolls, Créu e etc. *'Chouji': Tim Maia, Ratos de Porão (não por ser punk, mas por João Gordo ser um exemplo para ele...) e etc. *'Muito Gay' e Bruce Rock Lee: Bandas de J-Rock, Power Metal e Speed Metal, como Nightmare, Stratovarius, Dragonforce, Sonata Arctica, já que são o fogo da juventude em estado sonoro (que merda...) *'Neji': Bandas de Doom Metal com um sentido trágico da existência humana como Anathema. Atualmente, tem escutado bandas de Grind Core como Napalm Death como uma forma de "rebelião contra o destino pré-determinado" (WTF???) *'Ten Ten': Pitty, Avril Lavigne, Miley Cyrus e outras merdas. *'Gaara': Capital Inicial, e Green Day sua banda favorita *'Sasori e Kankurou': King Diamond e Katzenjammer Kabarett *'Temacho': Sheryl Crow, Tori Amos, Alanis Morissete, Ana Carolina, Maddona... *'Jirayia e Tsunade': aquelas duplas xaropes de sertanojo como aquele pessoal que canta aquela merda de "Beber, Cair e Levantar" que eu não sei nem quero saber o nome... *'Orojackson': Ney Matogrosso, Alice Cooper e... ganha uma cobrinha quem saber quem mais que ele escuta! *'Itachi': Bandas de Black Metal, aqueles bem sombrias e depressivas mesmo como Nargaroth, Morgul, Nachtmystium e outras coisas muito tr00 KVLT Underground *'Dei dará': aquelas bandas indies "artísticas" como The Kills, Modest Mouse, Muse e outras porcarias do tipo, além de gostar de dançar Caramelldansen... *'Hidan': Bandas de Black Metal satânico-terrorista como Mayhem, Burzum, Dissection, Horna e etc. *'Da Cu zu': Bandas de Death Metal brutal como Cannibal Corpse e Deicide -apesar delas não darem dinheiro... *'Konan': Indie depressiva assumida. Placebo, PJ Harvey, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs , Como uma deusa... e afins. *'Tobi/Madara Uchiha': Tiririca, Amado Batista, Mamonas Assasinas (Tobi); Boyd Rice, Brighter Death Now, Pimentolla (Madara) *'8 Cent': Rap (Eminem, 50 Cent, Akon) e Bandas de Rap Metal (como Rage Against de Machine, etc) por ficar cantando Rap e fazendo o símbolo do capeta Deus Metal. *'Pein': Bandas de Death Metal, porque relaciona com sua "Dor"... (que cara chato!) *'Shodaime e Nidaime': bandas de Neo Folk como Current 93, Sol Invictus, Death In June e etc. *'Sandaime': Zé Ramalho, Alceu Valença, Raul Seixas quando está fumando muito baseado... *'Equipe do Som e Quarteto/Quinteto/Sexteto do Som': Bandas de gótico-inustrial como Nine Inch Nails e Marilyn Manson *'Giants Citizen Kabutops': Bandas de nerd como The Microsoft Boys, Applets e Linces Selvagens Destino dos adolescentes ninjas Galeria de Imagens Dattebayos imagem:Mestregai.jpg|Mestre Gai apos liberar seu oitavo portão imagem:R8j245.tmp.jpg|Gari ou Gaara usam seus terríveis poderes para coletar poeira na rua. Imagem:NarutoMangaGay.png|Típico manga do Naruto. Imagem:SNJ.jpg|Foto de Naruto no aplicativo do orkut "vou,não vou!"! Image:Naruto no limite.JPG|Naruto treinando até o limite para poder derrotar Sasuke. imagem:Naruto_chouji0001.jpg|Chōji o personagem que nunca teve namorada ele é gordo, usa uma Zorba na cabeça e pinta a buchecha com guache vermelho. Você namoraria isso? Ficheiro:Rock Lee original.jpg|Rock Lee é um dos personagem mais original. Image:25141110.jpg|Naruto, mais original impossível! Image:NARUTOKU.jpg|Naruto, mais original impossível!2 Imagem:1hinata2520punchkz3.png|Naruto espancando a Hinata e finalmente admitindo do que gosta.Episódio 6445789... Imagem:Naruto fresco.jpg|Naruto se preparando para encontrar seu amor (a julgar pela figura ao lado, o protagonista teve sucesso). Imagem:Gaydaku.JPG|Sasuke e Naruto depois de discutirem a relação. Image:Bruce_Lee.jpg‎|Imitação mal feita do mestre Gai... Image:Kurenai.jpg|Kurenai ensinando a nobre arte da putaria a Hinata. Image:Iruka_x_Shikamaru.JPG|A equipe do anime estava sem idéias para personagens. (note que Konohamaru está na famosa posição de quatro Image:Yondaime_Naruto.JPG|Naruto copiando seu proprio pai.Porra Naruto,respeita teu pai !! Imagem:Saisasu.jpg|Sasuke traindo Naruto com Sai. Que coisa feia, Sasuke comendo outro homem hohohoh... Imagem:sakuraeinoreais.JPEG|Sakura e Ino a duas beldades do animê. Quem quer? Imagem:Cerebro_Akatsuki.JPG| - O que vamos fazer amanhã a noite, Pain? - A mesma coisa que fazemos todas as noites,tentar extrupar o naruto!! Imagem:Prettyprincess.jpg|Uchiha Sasuke, orgulhoso, exibindo seu cartão de membro vitalicio da parada gay Imagem:Sasuke_gay.jpg|Ui, ficou um luxo só... porque o editor da imagem é maquiador. Imagem:Lol2Naruto.jpg|Naruto soltando um barroso no meio do mato enquanto finge que vigia. Imagem:Lol3Naruto.jpg|EEEE tio Naruto dando um cagão ai no mato né? Nem adianta tentar tampar ja batemos a foto :P . Imagem:Lol4Naruto.jpg|Nossa tio Naruto que delicia deve esta esse lamem cheio de baba e sem gosto, deu até vontade de peidar só de te ver. Imagem:Lol5Naruto.jpg|Não obrigado tio Naruto. Já comi lavagem hoje, não tenho estômago pra comer bosta. Imagem:Lol6Naruto.jpg|Mestre Gai ja abriu tanto seu portão pros outros que esta começando a arder. Imagem:NarutoReconquista356.JPG|Naruto reconquistando velhas amizades. Imagem:9-1-06 pickle naruto.JPG|Simplesmente lindo! title= Charge Charuto movie_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/iqr_3UGnZl8 embed_source_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/iqr_3UGnZl8 wrap= no width= 400 height= 300 * Byond * Naruto is Gay * Charuto, o péssimo efeito do tabaco na saúde dos fumantes * Sennen Goroshi (Mil Anos de Gozo) * Naruto toma um cacete federal de seus próprios Kage Bunshins (patético) *O beijo de Naruto e Sasuke SEM CORTES * 2ª apresentação * 4ª apresentação * 6ª apresentação * Episódio Piloto de Naruto * Um documentário mostrando o conturbado relacionamento entre Naruto e Sasuke. * Na Vila de Konoha as garotas também sabem se divertir: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BLFVbMuMgs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHAltek32F8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0wBqNJ5fdQ *O dia-a-dia em Konoha *A realidade sobre ninjas (fãs podem chorar) *Shippuden *Naruto Uzumaki *Clã Uzumaki *Narutimate Categoria:Shounen Categoria:Coisas dos Anos 2000